The Funeral
by Archgaull
Summary: AU, ONE SHOT, CHARACTER DEATH, GORE, LANGUAGE.    What happens at Harry Potter's funeral.


The funeral was to be held on July 14th. Some people couldn't get over the fact that Harry Potter was dead. Others couldn't get over the fact that Voldemort was dead as well. Most couldn't get over the fact that the funeral was being held privately. And few couldn't get over the fact that they dared hold a funeral for him.

It was these few people, dressed in black cloaks, who slipped into the funeral. Several aurors were present, even though off duty and immediately went on guard when the people in cloaks spread across the room, covering it.

Everyone's attention was on the figures, waiting for a move to be made. A move was made, but it certainly wasn't the one they were expecting. Simultaneously, they all removed the hoods from their cloaks, showing the faces of Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, as well as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger.

No one had seen any of them, not since Harry had left from the public's view, heading into hiding. Everyone was so happy, they barely noticed the look of rage each person was carrying. Ron stepped forward.

"How dare you hold a funeral for him?" He shouted.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up. As the minister of magic, he was officiating the ceremony.

"He rid the world of Voldemort, he deserves this."

"Not from you freaks!" Ron said, amid gasps from the crowd at his word.

This time, Hermione stepped forward.

"You, who drove Harry off and treated him like filth, dare try and honor him? None of you bastards know the meaning of honor. You sat by, content to let a young boy suffer and fight, while you all hid in your rooms. You didn't train him, yet you placed the world on his shoulders, and treated him like trash!"

"We did no such thing!" Kingsley retorted.

"OH REALLY? So you didn't try to place him in Azkaban for killing Lucius Malfoy, even though that rat bastard attempted to murder Harry by using the killing curse? You stupid fucks abandoned him and left him for dead."

"We fought our hearts out."

"YOU DID NOTHING. You want to honor Harry's memory. How about you all see how much it cost him!"

Suddenly, the crowd can't move. A large screen is conjured, and each is forced to watch as images go across it.

**One year ago**

The room is dark. Only a single candle is lit to stave away the darkness, and the room is deathly silent. Suddenly, a large bang is heard, followed by screaming. The only occupant is on his feet and running a millisecond later. He bounds down a pair of stairs, two people are dragging another in between them. Blood is pouring down the one in the middle's stomach.

"What happened?" The first figure shouted. Now that there is light, it is shown the first figure is Harry Potter.

"Get a table!" The figure on the right shouts.

A table is conjured, and the person is laid down. The face of Susan Bones is seen, pale. Her breath comes in short, pained gasps. Harry rips her shirt off. A large gash is across her stomach, and her intestines are bulging out.

"Get some potions!" He shouts, and a figure just coming down the stairs takes off running.

Harry takes out his wand and starts casting a number of charms on the girl, but the cut is just too large, the damage too much.

By the time the potions arrive, she is gone.

Harry falls to his knees, screaming in rage, another figure holds him as he screams, cries, and punches the wall, splitting his knuckles open. Loud cracks can clearly be heard as he breaks his fingers, then wrist, but he doesn't notice as he keeps punching.

Figures just stand there in shock, looking at the body of Susan Bones.

**Funeral**

The screen flashes blank, before starting again.

**8 months** 

Harry is seen, standing. He's got on large, bulky armor. Eight figures are surrounding him. He looks on in trepidation, knowing that no matter how hard they fight, not all will return.

As one, they all apparate to a large mansion, immediately two get to work on warding the area. The plan is going well, and the mansion is sealed tight.

Harry steps forward and starts casting fire spells, setting many places on fire. The fire is spreading, destroying the grand mansion.

A series of pops is heard behind them, and Death Eaters appear, casting killing curses at them. Harry, and his figures return fire, sending blasting curses at them.

Gore appears, and two Death Eaters go down, missing limbs. Within seconds, they bleed out. Only 10 Death Eaters remain.

They coninue sending blasting curses, taking down the Death Eaters until only two remain. Suddenly, the figure to Harry's right is struck down, followed by the person to his left. His vision goes red, and the ground explodes, sending the remaining Death Eaters flying before they plummet to the ground, snapping their necks upon impact.

They all apparate away.

**Funeral**

Everyone sits in shocked silence.

**7 months, and 28 days**

Harry is standing, wearing dark colored robes and holding his wand. 50 people stand in front of him.

Behind him is a large pile of wood, and neatly laid on top are the bodies of Colin and Dennis Creevy.

"And so, as we come into this world, so must we leave. We lay our brothers to rest, with the knowledge that they paid the ultimate sacrifice, fighting the fight. They left their homes to join us in our fight against Voldemort, and now, may they go home."

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." He says, before lighting the wood on fire.

They all watch as the bodies burn.

**Funeral**

Some people are openly crying.

**6 months**

Harry stands again, dressed in his armor. He has several large scars down his arms, and his face has the shiny scar of a burn.

"Tonight, we fight for the lives of our brothers and sisters. Bellatrix Lestrange is one of our main targets, and she is here. We know atleast three other Death Eaters are here, so be prepared."

They all look, a small house is seen. A person steps outside, and without a second of hesitation, Harry sends a cutting curse at his neck.

The figure drops, minus his head.

They take off at a silent run, reaching the house in under a minute.

Harry looks at the two figures accompanying him, and holds his hand up, three fingers sticking out. Finally, he drops them and kicks the door open, stepping out of the way as the other two open fire. 5 short seconds later, it is over. They walk in.

Avery, Nott, and Bellatrix all sit there. Gore is splattered over their bodies, and all three are dead. Harry takes no changes and seperates each head from the respective body.

They all start to walk out when the house explodes. Harry is sent flying, and the last thing he sees is a brick flying at his head before the world goes black.

**Funeral**

Everyone is trying to speak, but the screen flashes on.

**One Month Ago**

Roughly 50 people stand in front of Harry. A large open field is behind him, and about a mile away one can pick out a large group of people.

"Tonight is the night. Voldemort and I have both agreed here is the spot, and now is the time. Remember your training, Not all of us will make it out, and all of us will be hurt. Before we move out, Hermione, Ron, meet with me."

Two figures step out, and they all move to a tent.

Ron is much larger, his shoulders broad, even without the armor he wears. Hermione is slim, her face hard.

Ron steps forward.

"What is it?"

"Guys. I want you all to take care of the group when I am gone."

"Don't say that! You will survive through this, and we will go away to a place where no one can find this. Just us. We'll be happy." Ron shouts.

"I can't Ron. I just can't go on anymore. What happened with Susan, then Colin and Dennis, and then Angeline and Katie. I just can't. Grieve not, for I will be happy. Know that I will always love you, even though I am gone. Think of me in the happy times, and remember me in the sad. I will always be there, watching over you."

With that, he walks out of the tent. Ron and Hermione share sad glances, then follow him.

Suddenly, lights stream across the sky before falling down on the group of people. Explosions are heard, and small fires are abundant.

Harry starts sending charms back, as do the rest. Screams are heard, and soon they are snuffed out.

Each side runs at each other, fighting.

It is hours later before only a small group is alive on each side. Voldemort and Harry have been dueling for thirty minutes, but neither can gain the advantage. Hermione goes down, and Harry's attention is distracted. It is all Voldemort needs to gain the advantage, and suddenly he is missing half of his stomach. Blood is pouring out, and Voldemort stands over him, laughing cruelly.

"Any last words Potty?" He says, cackling.

Harry manages a shaky nod.

"Just a few. Fuck off, and reducto!" He shouts the last, pointing his wand at the unprepared Voldemort.

Harry is showered in gore as Voldemorts face disappears. His body drops to the ground, and Harry manages a shaky laugh.

Ron sends two cutting curses and disperses the last of the Death Eaters. He runs to Hermione, who he finds is only stunned. She is quickly woken up.

They both start looking frantically, and finally Hermione is the one to find Harry, crying out.

Ron runs over, and is greeted by the sights of Harry lying there, minus his stomach.

"Be happy for me." He manages to choke out, and those are the last words ever spoken by the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Funeral**

"YOU SEE WHAT HE WENT THROUGH?" Ron shouts.

"No one here deserves to even say Harry's name." He points his wand at the coffin containing Harry's corpse, and quickly it is lit on fire.

"I lay my brother to rest. He goes with the knowledge that he fought the good fight, and may he find the home in death he never found in life." Ron and Hermione recite this.

The rest of the group look at the crowd.

"Goodbye, and good riddance. You won't see us again, ever."

With that, they disappear.

And they were right, none of that group were ever seen again.

And so continued the legend of Harry Potter, Dark Lord Vanquisher, Boy-Who-Lived, but most importantly, the best friend anyone could ask for.


End file.
